Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{-2k - 3}{k - 8} \times 2$
Explanation: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(-2k - 3) \times 2} {(k - 8) \times 1}$ $p = \dfrac{-4k - 6}{k - 8}$